User talk:Lord Andrew Mallace
Hi there, From Lord Andrew Mallace! Please don't put mean things on my talk page or you will find yourself in miserable trouble.. not! If your inquiry requires disciplilnary action, please do your best to provide adequate proof and I will respond and/or contact my superiors seeing as needed. Enjoy. Thank you for the kind words Thank you for the kind words! I always appreciate it. If you need anymore help just leave a message on my talk page! Cheers! .Benjamin | Macmorgan | . Chat Hey there Andrew! Get back on chat lol 14:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ubanned on Potco Go to live chat NOW and talk to them that you are a friend of the guy who just called. The one that asked them to unban you. Tell them you are very sorry you did that and you really want to come back on. -Unknown Andrew. Quick, go on live chat. If you get Devin, tell him you are here because the guy they just spoke with is trying to get me unbanned. Tell them you are very sorry and you will not do it again. Admins, do not delete this message. I am sending it so Andrew can get unbanned. -Your friend, me. The East Indiamen Captain Andrew, would you care to join my new guild "The East Indiamen"? It's for all former and retired EITC members. If you have any old Co. Empire buddies, they can join too. [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] How long were you banned? [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] So, how do you get un-terminated? xD In the meantime, do you want to have one of your low level alts join? [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Andrew I MIGHT, MIGHT! Have a unlimited access level 14 acct for you.... MIGHT! Chat:Warning Please do not post any inappropriate videos in chat or spam the chat dis is a warning hence the headline :P Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ANDREW! IS ME, GIRANTINA! Need your account ID, get you unbanned on Potco! Is ok you say account ID, people no get password. -Gear On chat. On chat now. Wait for you. -Gear Chat Get on chat. I can get you unbanned on POCO. -Your friend, Gear. Well... It may take a little while before your block is over.... I have to pretend to be you and send a letter to California. XD YOU OWE ME!!! Not. ROFL!!! :D Garlite. RE: Well..... I have to send a letter to Burbank CA..... Well, YOU have to..... I am going to send it pretending to be you.....Do not worry.... You WILL be unbanned.... Garlite. Application I would never deny you a post in the EITC :) --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] - sigh - I talked to Disney..... They can not bring your account back from termination...... BUT!!!! I HAVE IDEA!!! I make another account for you, and you can just pay for the UA! Yes, it is possible. :) Garlite. RE: - sigh - All I need is your birthday. Day, Month, Year, Age. Garlite. RE: RE: - sigh - I will even level it for you! Garlite. Skill points Leave them to me. I can get you maximum damage if you let me send them. I will level up you like I did mine.... Garlite. Naw! I was just-a jokin with ya, Andy! Imma go offline, see ya tomorrow to help level. And no, I was not trying to bother. Just getting revenge. :) You know me and revenge, Andy.... I ALWAYS get it. XD Ain't that-a right boy!? :D Jelyobur He admitted he was william --'Tama63 06:40, October 10, 2011 (UTC)' Re Hes creating new accounts to chat with you.I will unblock you when wikia get back to me with a special block for william --'Tama63 07:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC)' Well, I'm getting in right now, on Nicholas De Salisbury. You and I will quest, we'll get that level up, then we'll talk reasonable ranks for such an awesome EITC legend :) --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Where can we meet? --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 13:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Invite Thanks for the Invite and by the way I have unbanned you from chat, sorry about that. Confidentially, {C {C {C The GodPistol done'Tama63 05:03, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Dear Tsar Andrew Thank you I hope the freindship of the United States or Colonies are friends with Kingdom of Russia From Here's what you gotta do Alright first exit chat then refresh your browser make sure u aren't on any other wiki chats. i hope this helps if you are still unable to log off chat i'll kick-ban u and unban you. RE:Sig Okay, what do you want it to look like? 'Benjamin Ƭ ' Viceroy is already a rank. I have a Viceroy of Ireland, Denmark, India, and Singapore. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 19:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Agreed It would be terrible if those things went away, but I believe that what is done is done and to forgive and forget is the best thing to do right now. I don't want Civil War, not at all, but what has to be done will be done. That's why this is the time for me as well as you to forget about my wrong-doings and forgive. For the sake of Russia. Sincerely, Prince Mikhail Sebastian Aleksandr Volkov Getting rid of somebody Tomorrow tp to me, and say hey who do we get rid of ..... and i will tell you and i will tell you our plan.... The Paradox will be warned not......... Lord Maxamillion 03:13, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Huh? I am sorry, but I couldn't translate the message in Hebrew. It was too long and Google translate didn't work. So, if you would be kind enough to write it in English or tell me in-game, that would be great. Thanks! Rdecksteel123 19:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Prince Mikhail Sebastian Aleksandr Volkov Wait.. You can't tell me in game, because you deleted me. -_- And I can't translate it. You're stumped. Like it? Like my new sig? Rdecksteel123 00:10, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Russian Army Apply Form. I request to join the Russian Military, I have experience, and will obay all orders, accept ones to attack any English organization. I am a Grand Admiral in the Royal Navy, and Feild Marshal in the EITC and a Royal Commodore in the English Privateers, I hope this is enough to qualify fro a rank of at least.. Captain? Thank you good bye; Lord Richard Harrington 21:18, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hope you like it :D lol thanx :P You're welcome i always check a page when a see an anonomous user edit it. I will report it to an admin, so that he can be ip banned. Jack Pistol Andrew! :D HI! HI! omg this is SOOOOO cool >< such, such, fancyness. xD can we cuss on here? if we can cool even tho i dont cuss. xD cezar? you didnt tell me tht XD byee ~ KelKel the crazyBlondie ~ Andrew! XD Is that my sig? this is confusing.. XD KellyStormEagle 02:08, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Kelly StormEagleKellyStormEagle 02:08, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :( ditcher! jk i like posting things on ur wall. <3 OMG! you ditched me on potco, and lizzie went afk.,,, and i was alone :( you ditched me wahh oh well! see ya tommorow if my darn stupid charger cord bis working.,,! miss yuh andy! :D buh bye :) KellyStormEagle 04:54, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :) Ok! :D please please make me one :) i would appreciate it!! :) and yea i saw! thats so cool. what exactly is ' Cesar ' XD anyway! when r u logging! its so boring without yuh!KellyStormEagle POTCO Hey, you gonna get on? ; \ Your warning Mallace, I know Ambassador is not a rank. But, you Governors Royal Advisor is his right hand man. Check on the EITC Offical Ranking system. Also, on the Elders page, I am there too. Go on the game to fight about this please 'Um.... hi' '''Pearson told me to tell you he will allow you to create a biography of him, i tried to do it, and they deleted it immediately because the first chapter name is genesis, which actually means beginning in greek..... honestly i want to kill tama right now, he's ticking me off. anyways, disregard all that, pears wants you to make a story for him, go talk to him ongame or something' '- stormwalker' Глупый вопрос Прошу прощения за глупость на этот вопрос, но то, что столица России в 1744 году? Санкт-Петербурге или в Москве? Ха-ха, я так смешно. Prince Roger Decksteel @The Russian Government Re:Sig The sig is located on my sandbox (Just copy and paste the code is source mode). That will be 2,000 gold in game when ship customization comes out, delievered over poker, ok? GenLawrenceGuild Re:Re: Sig Problem, they have it as picture files. I'd need to download the font, make seperate pictures, upload them, etc. GenLawrenceGuild check it out now GenLawrenceGuild Re:Thank you Brotha Np, give it to me when I say (prob after ship customization comes out). And I download them from Dafont.com GenLawrenceGuild Re:Copy Cat What can I say? You have good taste in fonts :P XD Re: Font Here's a link stright to the font: http://www.dafont.com/ruritania.font GenLawrenceGuild Счастливое Благодарение! Счастливое Благодарение! Я надеюсь, ваш курортный сезон, как радостные и счастливые, как может быть! С уважением, Prince Roger Decksteel @The Russian Government ANDY! :) Hey!!!!!!! omg ok my laptop is sorta fixed. i will be back! :) happy late thanksgiving!!! your boo, KellyStormEagle Reply Yes... yes, I will be in need of a few things... do you think you could be my.... Royal Advisor? This will require you to work in whatever job I deem necessary, as well as advising me on current events. Are you up to it? --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Mallace You should know that I am NOT a spy for Pearson, since I was going to leave, because he is being shipped off. I am not an enemy, nor do I intend to be one. Twas I left for a reason. I belong with the EITC, or the marines. So, don't take it the wrong way. Sir Boogie of Austria Re:Mallace As I said... It was a joke about the bribing, I knew nobody would let me in, and, personallly, I could care less about the banquet. But I never said I wanted respect, I just wanted to join back my firs MAIN guild, Co. Black Guard. I would have still been in the Guard if SOMEBODY, aka Jamie the Second, hadn't tried to destroy the guild and deleted me, as well as many others. And, I was on Pearson's boat at the time, and he asked me to join The Paradox. And, has joined Delta Republic, because Pearson wanted me to. But, he tells ME a lot of stuff, which I was willing to bring back to the Guard, so you would know the details of his new guild. So, I was actually doing a FAVOR, unlike many people who spy on Pearson, who he doesn't trust. And, btw, I were just another basic access NOOB, then I wouldn't have been able to find this wiki, or befriend Pearson and MOST of his followers. Best of Luck, Sir Boogie of Austria Stop I swear if you keep talking about me and my life, you will be hearing from a few people, its annoying me... Lord Maxamillion Here is the Sig Here it is: I did it over an old sig, if that's a problem just tell me and I will change it. You said you could resize and all that? The code is and I am sure you know how to add it to your preferences, if not I will message you on how to :P Thanks for giving me specifics from the start it makes it so much easier for me! Meeting Online Hey Lord Mallace, Im online now so um tell me where to meet you at unless i find you im going to go online now so keep me posted. ** Ill be in Kings Arm - Tortuga Barano Server * I Did I was way earlier today like around 12,and i saw you where online! You never met me this is old i only added where i am right now, Can you meet me for like a sec. Im already there. It would mean alot my lord. Also Im in the chatbox so we dont have to keep writing on this. :P Thanks MVEsperanza 20:29, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Davy Helmhound Meeting at 5:30 Actually ill be there, Kings Arm Tortuga Barano Davy Helmhound Hi Sir i have all respect for you but please dont do that to me. You make me feel like the bad guy, i know you didnt mean to make it be like that, just the way i took it. Thanks Sir, Davy Helmhound :) Do tell! Sir care explaining that to me in chat sir? MVEsperanza 06:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello... I would like a new signature, as mine is outdated. I would like the one most EITC men have. Thanks! Prince Roger Decksteel @The Russian Government Andrew im sorry i didnt understand what you ment. Also what will happen to my account? My account on POTCO or POTCO players wiki? Справка. Я очень смущен, и действительно не знает даже моя лояльность, поэтому я предполагаю, что я буду держать вас в курсе с Delta Республики. Ярмарка ветров. Prince Roger Decksteel @The Russian Government Same here, i forgive you. andrew!!! :) :D Andrew :D!! Dont worry! i havnt died yet! i just gotta pull grades up and im in the process of returning! i might be back by christmas! im going to return!! >:) 22:00, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'm on now. Meet me at Port Royal Docks, Monada. Jarod, Guildmaster of O U T L A W SMe Talk Page! 03:59, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Andy :) IM SO CLOSE!! be back soon :D 20:08, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for Watching out. {C Just wanted to say thankyou for what you posted, i know it wasnt really anything but thanks. Hope your doing well hope to see u soon, Happy Holidays. Davy Helmhound ANDREW!!! GUESS WAT! DUDE! IM COMING BACK RIGHT NOW, AKA TODAY :D i missed yuh all!! - Kelly Stormeagle o.m.g wow the guild was stolen? i missed so much! are you going to get on? cuz i missed yuh and ya gotta fill me in onto details. :D see ya soon, Mallace I used to go to Foul... all day, every day. And, until i got my last pair ofknives ( swamp )... I never stopped looting! But.. my first famed ws from Dark.... lucky charm. My ast famed was from sailing.... golden charm. But, I loot very well for my level. You're jealous xD Jk.... but seriously. :P Sorry Bro I've been acting stupid lately your cool andrew my bad bro and switzerland is sorry to Ty Mall for showing me the good side on mem and Eitc Security Being Arranged Hey Mall. I Am Arranging Security For the Tournament. I Inform you. You and your fellow englishmen will be safe. Skype Hey, turns out that everyone in the EITC had a Skype, so I made one. Mind if I add you on my contacts? ''Tsar Mikhail Volkov Why do you hate me mate. I said nothing wrong against you. Me and Garland said John is being power hungry.Comander Ned Daggerkidd 22:51, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Dear Mallace, I am not supporting Matt and I did not spam. Take bloody Bohemia I dont care.Comander Ned Daggerkidd 22:58, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Sig Sorry, as you know I am inactive during the weekdays so it took me time to get back to you. The sig is done and you know the drill :P Interesting message Andy xD Always entertaining xD Mate Mate you cant take my men of my Military. I left them out so it is just me. And btw I left the Breathern Court.Comander Ned Daggerkidd 04:41, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for your help this morning , the wiki is truly in your debt!--'Tama63' 06:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for helping with the vandalism last night. The images you posted of the chat overrode multiple user's images. I have reverted the images. When you upload images,please try to give them another name rather calling them "image #." Thanks again for the help. -- 14:08, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Highlighting I saw that you needed help with highlighting. For users that have multiple names, put an underscore between the names. Your name would be Lord_Andrew_Mallace . For Jeremiah Garland , it should be Jeremiah_Garland. I am sorry for being nosy but I had the same problem when I first started css here. -- 14:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Emergency Meeting I'm calling for that You, Myself, Marc, Sven and of Course His Majesty to a Meeting about recent Activity....... that disturbs me and could threaten The British Empire..... O_o The King's Servant and your Prime Minister, 16:49, March 28, 2012 (UTC) MI5 Has reported Back.... We need a meeting ASAP! Alert the King! 20:12, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hai VOTE 4 US! XD The Court is FAOTW And we could use a vote to tie it! :P Your Friend http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_Online_Players_Wiki:FAOTW mallace that comment was seven hours ago. after my talk with blastshot i saw what i said wrong. i learned that samuel is crurroted and evil hopfuly you should understand that im not with samuel A Little Question I think You Might Know the Answer to Hello Mall. Just wondering who to ask to get a signature. Thank you :D ~~ Queen Grace Redskull V of Portugal ~~ Hey Andrew, I respect your opinion, I don't want to be fighitng you at all about anythig. But I would apprecitate it to no end, if you wouldn't bash my ideas, I take offense to it. [[User talk:Jim Logan|'The Instant Classic']] Stay Classic! IMPORTANT MALL Jeremiah Garland Malice in the Palice. Tell me what they're saying in chat. ROFL. What did I EXACTLY do? Don't Worry, we're handling it. Sorry.. I was just giving my input. I'll be more careful next time. And will you please tell James (Samuel) to lay off me? Your nephew. Prince Leon of England Marriage of Tyler Crossbones and Lisa Seawinds I, Tyler Crosssbones, personally invite you to my wedding which will be held on July 14, 1745 at 9:00 AM PST inside Fort Charles Hassigos. Mall ace, I was hoping ye could tell me my rank in like ENGLAND. I know my EITC rank but what be my English rank? Thanks - William Brawlmartin Recruitment Lord Andrew Mallace You have been chosen to do service in the Kings 21st regiment of Footguards. you may or maynot chose to accept this and if you chose not then you will be required to pay a small fine of 200 pounds. once paid your duties are reliquished, You will be given the Esteemed rank of Lt. Major. by orders of Colonal Lord Johnathan F. Lawford of the Kings 21st. ~Major Richard Venables~ user: Lt Commander Theodore Groves Mallace! I play MC too! hey Mallace- I play minecraft too and a friend reccomended waffleminecraft to me! I would really like to play Minecraft with you on your server! MikeyMcNally18 (talk) 18:49, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Mikey McNally i had said him and goldtimbers were considering Lord Jason Blademorgan, 22:44, September 25, 2012 (UTC) BNO application hi there andrew could i possibly join the BNO? Richard Venables aka The Doctor I also invite you to view the GANGNAM STYLE BAR AND GRILL!!!!!! Lieutenant General Richard Venables 04:11, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I almost forgot... DRINK IT, QUICK I love Minecraft!Gamer124 (talk) 18:40, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Invitation Greetings! You are asked to attend the funeral of King Philip V of Spain. It will be held 21 December, 1746 (2012), at approximately 7:00 PM EST (2:00 PM GMT). The server will be Andaba, and the island will be Cutthroat Isle (Jungle). Guests should begin arriving as early as 6:30 PM EST (1:30 PM GMT). If you wish to say some memorable words about the fallen king, please reply here. If you have any questions, please ask them here. Thank you! --[[User talk:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] CAN I BRING BUCK LAO? England Jerry and I have proclaimed ourselves leaders of England, will you join us? :D :D For a fantastic fun adventure with Chuck norris :D p.s you could be Supreme General of Cambodia 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' Oi get on chat 04:57, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Heil Biden You'll like this blog. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DanGames/VERY_IMPORTANT_PLEASE_READ -Dan Um mall i am liek on ur servur bein kewl and liek at ur fiery thrown so pls liek come with meh pl tx u Vice Admiral Blake Stewart of Great Britain 04:00, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey Mallace, I doubt you remember me. But if you do, I'm Charles Crestsilver. I was wondering if maybe you could do me a favor and make me a signature. Once again, I doubt you will. But if you would be kind enough to, that'd be great. User:DvayJonesRules Image On the pieces of eight section of the 8th Brethren Court, can you edit my image to make the white background not appear? I saw other people did it with their images. I was wondering if you could do it for me. It's also in the Sword of the Crestsilver Lineage page. 02:24, April 28, 2013 (UTC) --If I could I would, sorry. I don't have photoshop/a program that would do it anymore. Consider asking Reyes De Luz, i think he does a lot with that kind fo stuff. I Parked The Slab Outside Could you, maybe, remove those messages from earlier? They... they are terrible. needs new sig Quick question Hey Mallace, I was wondering if you would like to play a one-on-one PVP game in Minecraft, and, I was wondering if I could join your server in Minecraft. Thank you, The Scotsman (talk) 23:21, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ( Aka, Christopher Ironshot ) Behavior Iz Very Good Let me let you in on a little secret. Just because someone FEELS harassed, doesn't mean they ARE harassed. I could claim that I feel you're oppressing me. Does that mean you are? NO. --[[User talk:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 04:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Death to Reyes" and "Dread of the wiki" constantly being said in a ot really joking form is not exactly something you can say you can not feel harassed about along with being called "the most bipolar chipmunk around" and that "I have many social issues and OCD" for doing my job. This is actually the first time I am speaking about this. It has been bothering me and I am truly sick of being criticised for trying to keep this wiki alive and being prractically the only other active (temporary) Admin in here besides Parax. Im tired of it and it just really needs to stop. Idk what I did to ruin his life and deserve this. Regards, KABABReyesDeBukLauLe Poop ' Get this hideious signature off my talk page. wait nvm i like it.04:53, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Reyes, your kind is not welcome on my talk page. Remove yourself from it immediately, i ask kindly. Parax is always welcome :3 Parax I value your opinion, as our race is above.. others. So, I shall keep my kind thoughts about his pitiful, sorry, lame, r00d, disguting, cold-hearted souless demontor-like being born of the demon gods to myself. Okay, that message just left me in a stupor. Clearly you know nothing about Andrew. If he says that stuff, if he talks crap about you, he ''likes you. Why do you think we always called each other gay and insulted each other? He's not doing it out of hostility by any means. If anything, he'd prefer you be president over Mr. Lord of the Universe over there. --[[User talk:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 06:16, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Tis true.. i speak code... STOP DIS JORGE BUSH IS CORRUPT PS: Wadiya shall rise against all, western zionist! Chat Hai can you go to http://potcroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Thanks 'Voxelplox Hello ' RE: Hi Hey, Mallace. It's Luckey. I've kinda always wanted to talk to you and now that everything is kinda dead, I guess you wouldn't be busy with some roleplay. It'd be nice to talk together. It's not important if you can't. Have a good day. Warning Re:Nov. 13 Post omg love u :3333333333 danke shen Question I left a message on Garland's wall sharing my email and I wanted to know his. I don't think he has came online since four days though, so he never saw it. I'd like to know if yo have his email and if yes, please share it to me :/ rofl ik who you mean and its so true haha some just do :) Opinion Dear mall, i just wanted your personal opinion on my userpage quotes, given that you are an experenced RolePlayer like myself but moreso than myself. CHAT NOW PLEASE!!! Mal it is your friend Die Hessian AKA Taylor AKA Bart, I need to talk asap about current events conspiring. haiiz <3 Dowut Trying to figure out if that's a compliment or sarcasm.. o_o either way, thanks I guess o.o unless you mean I'm cool because I'm not hot.. because we all know I am hot :3 'Captain R. GoldvaneTalk Writer of The Goldvane Trilogy '''Edits '' ~"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNT!"'' TEST Hey self, lets see if this works Hai Mall Ok, so, I saw your message bubble, and the link to the BNO page redirected me to create a page. Just saying. 19:37, September 12, 2014 (UTC) I know you did it because I was a friend but Spada got someone else if you want to rescue him https://www.reddit.com/r/MtAugusta/comments/2imbyd/was_killed_by_spada_hyzonko/ Chat I would like to speak with you at your earliest convience, if you please. Thanks, 09:06, November 7, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry. I will leave Garland alone now. May you and him stay together forever. May I find someone else, I guess. Marauder Utilities Reserved Plot Location ur h0t pl0t is at 2194X 1978Z u my bby 4ever HurrcheeseDa2nd (talk) 04:50, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Newsletter I have a lot of ideas for the newsletter, and the things I've made so far could only be like half of what we can still do. Just tell me whenever a good time to talk about things is for you. Here's the basic draft of the format I thought of User:Squirto19/NLTest The name's also just something I thought of, don't mind if you want to change it :P Squirto19 - Talk Page b0ss Newsletter First newsletter template (here, see how you like it Squirto19 - Talk Page Still working on it and going to make it better btw Squirto19 - Talk Page